TMNT x reader fics
by thatcrazyfangirloverthere
Summary: A collection of TMNT x reader fics I'm writing just for you! Feel free to come and request for a fic.
1. Leo's Return (Leo x Reader)

**Hey everyone! I have recently been going around looking for some TMNT x reader fics, and there aren't a whole bunch to go through! So I recently made a Tumblr blog (tmntxreaderfics) to post some fics of my own and hopefully make some fangirls happy. I then thought I should post them on here for you all, so enjoy! And also, please feel free to request a fic!**

**Leonardo's Return**

**(2007 verse)**

You pulled the curtain open slightly, hope rising up in your chest. Sorrow washed over you as the small balcony that was right in front of your window remained empty. You sighed as you pulled the curtains closed.

"Leo's probably never going to come back," you wiped away a stray tear that escaped from your eye. Two years ago, a close friend had left for a training mission in Central America. His name was Leonardo, and you had a hopeless crush on him. At first you wanted to deny it, considering he was a six foot tall mutant ninja turtle. What it took for you to actually accept your crush on him, was him telling you and his brothers that he was leaving for a year. You had even planned to tell him your feelings for him just before he left, but as you raced towards the lair, you found Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo walking back. Leonardo was not with them.

Mikey smiled sadly at you when you asked where Leo was, "He left, dude."

"You're... you're kidding, right?" Your heart shattered into pieces as Mikey said this.

"Afraid not. Leo had to leave this morning. He wouldn't have been able to leave until next week otherwise," Donnie placed a hand on your shoulder.

"He didn't even say goodbye..." you whispered. Donnie hugged you, and you gladly accepted it and started to cry.

"Yeah, Leo has a bad habit of doing stuff like that," Raph stated bitterly. Donnie was quick to scold him.

Over time, things just got worse. Donatello and Raphael started to argue over everything. You felt bad for Mikey, as he and Don were close and would usually come over whenever Leo and Raph fought. Now only Mikey would knock on your window, but it wasn't very often. Maybe once or twice a month.

You hated going to the lair nowadays. You could feel the tension in the air and Leo's absence made it worse.

Leo didn't come back when you expected him to. It made you panic. You were scared that something had happened to him, like he was captured or killed. The thoughts still even creeper into your mind every now and again.

It had been two years since the love of your life left.

You grabbed the curtains once more and pulled them open, knowing Leo wouldn't be there. But you hoped. Every night you would look out your window. He was never there.

"Why didn't you say goodbye?" tears rolled down your cheeks and your shoulders began to shake as you fell to your knees, sobbing. You wanted Leo here, you wanted him to hold you, to kiss you, to let you know that he had made it home safe and sound. But no. Leo was probably dead in the jungles of Central America. He would have returned if he was alive.

A sudden knock on your window made you look up. You could barley see him, his soft amber eyes giving his presence away. You scrambled to get the window open.

"Leo," you whispered as he stepped through the window.

"Hey, (Y/N)," Leo smiled at you. A smile came across your face and you threw your arms around him with no hesitation.

"Oh my gosh, I thought you were dead!" You cried. He held you tightly and buried his face in your neck.

"No, no. I wouldn't die without saying goodbye to you," he rubbed your back and whispered softly in your ear.

"But you didn't say goodbye when you left..." you choked out, pulling away from him slightly, but he still held you.

Guilt washed over his face as your lip started to quiver and your eyes watered even more, "I know... I feel horrible about not saying goodbye. But... I couldn't."

"Why not?" you couldn't understand why he wouldn't say goodbye. It only added to the pain.

"I didn't want to see you cry," Leo placed a hand on your cheek and wiped your eyes gently with his thumb, "But I guess that didn't work."

You closed your eyes and placed your own hand over his, "Are you back for good?"

"Of course. My brothers don't know I'm back yet though," Leo put his other arm around your waist.

"You need to go to them," you opened your eyes, just to see Leo gazing at you.

"They can wait one night," Leo pulled you closer, your bodies pressed together, "I wanted to see someone else first."

"Leo..." you felt a blush rise up in your cheeks as the blue clad turtle leaned in and just barely placed his lips on yours. You wrapped you arms around his neck, and kissed him back. Your heart beat wildly against your ribs and butterflies rose up in your stomach.

"I missed you so much," Leo muttered between kisses.

The two of you held onto each other, refusing to let go. You didn't want him to leave again. Everything was perfect, how you wanted it to be.

"Please don't leave," you could barely speak as he pulled away.

"I won't," Leo assured you, rubbing your back. You let your hands rest on his chest and closed your eyes.

"I love you, Leonardo," you said softly.

"I love you too, (Y/N)."

The rest of the night was quiet. You and Leo had curled up under the covers on your bed. He didn't leave you, he kissed you everywhere, and whispered sweet nothings in your ear. It was bliss, and you couldn't be happier.

Your love was back, and he wasn't going to leave you.


	2. Books and Kisses (Donnie x Reader)

**Oh my gosh, thank you all so much for the reviews and follows! And yes, I will be doing other versions of the turtles! It will not be all 2007 verse :)**

**Here is the next fic! Donnie x Reader everyone! 2012 verse ;)**

"Hello, any turtles home?" you sang as you entered the lair of your good friends, the Ninja Turtles. No answer came to you.

Shrugging, you decided to set your backpack in Donnie's lab. You knew he wouldn't mind, and it wasn't like you were like Mikey or Raph, who would get into his stuff and break everything.

Besides, it gave you a reason to be in Donnie's lab. And you wouldn't have to deal with Mikey or Raph, as they constantly made fun of you and your crush on Donnie, and they weren't allowed in his lab without his permission.

"Wow, Donnie's been busy," you giggled to yourself as various tools and gadgets were spread across his workspace.

As you were placing your backpack under a desk, a rather large book caught your attention. You picked up the book and almost squealed. You cleared off a small area off his desk and sat down, beginning to reread Fellowship of the Ring.

You had been reading for about an hour when someone called out to you, making you jump about two feet in the air.

"Hey, (Y/N). What are you doing here?" Donnie walked in.

"Oh, I was just… uh… putting my stuff in here then I… kinda got… distracted…" you stuttered and held up the book.

Donnie chuckled slightly, "It's fine."

"I never knew you liked Lord of the Rings," you sat the book down and got off his desk, walking up beside him.

"Actually, I just started reading it," Donnie smiled sheepishly, "You're always talking about how great of a series it is, so I thought I would read the books."

"You started reading it because of me?" You blushed. Donnie was such a cutie, and you had a thing for the nerdy type. Him saying this made your heart flutter.

"I mean, if you like it, it has to be good! You have a great taste in books," the purple clad turtle continued.

"Aw, Donatello, stop it! You're making me blush!" you giggled, slapping his arm playfully.

"I'm just speaking the truth, (Y/N)," Donnie patted your head.

"So… who's your favorite character so far?" You decided to strike up some conversation.

"I haven't really gotten that far in the book to decide who my favorite is yet," Donnie sat down at his desk, leaning back in his chair, "Who is yours?"

"You may not have met him yet, but Samwise Gamgee. He's such a cutie! And Sean Astin plays him in the movie. I swoon everytime," you pretended to swoon, but accidentally lost your balance.

Donnie shot up out of his chair and caught you. You grabbed onto his arms and your cheeks turned bright red.

"Wow, how cute is this guy?" Donnie joked.

"Well, he's not as cute as a certain someone I know…" you stated rather shyly.

"Oh… I didn't know you had a crush on someone," Donnie helped you stand up straight and let go of you. You felt bad, as he was the one you had a crush on, but he didn't realize it.

"Y-Yeah…" you held your hands together. You and Donnie stood there awkwardly.

"What's he like?" Donnie continued.

"He's kinda like Sam. He's sweet, adorable, and a little bit of a dork. In a good way that is. In addition he's really smart," you looked back up at Donnie, hoping he would get the hint.

"He seems nice," Donnie gave you a sad smile, sitting back down, "I hope you end up with him."

You sighed and sat on the desk in front of him, "You aren't getting it, Donatello."

"What do you mean?" Donnie raised an eye ridge.

"Its you, Donatello! The guy I have a crush on is you!" you threw your arms up in the air.

"Wait… what? Really?" Donnie's eyes widened, and you could see the corners of his mouth beginning to turn upwards.

"Yeah, really… You kinda remind me of Samwise, and he's been my fictional crush since forever, but then I met you, and I developed a crush on you and-" you were cut off as you were pulled off the desk, and onto Donnie's lap. He pressed his lips against yours, and rested his hands on your waist.

You closed your eyes as the shock wore off, and placed your hands on his arms, feeling his muscles and kissing him back.

You and Donnie must have been like this for who knows how long, only pulling away for air when necessary, just to go back to kissing each other passionately. Your make out session ended quickly when you heard someone enter.

"Don, can I borrow- HOLY CRAP! LEO, RAPH, IT FINALLY HAPPENED!" Mikey walked in, and the two of you pulled away quickly.

"MIKEY GET OUT OF MY LAB!" Donnie shouted, grabbing an old textbook and throwing it in Mkkey's direction.

Mikey shrieked and ran out screaming, "DONNIE AND (Y/N) WERE MAKING OUT IT FINALLY HAPPENED!"

"That was so embarrassing," you groaned, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Ah don't worry about him," Donnie kissed your neck, making you blush even more, "We can always go back to your place."


	3. Your Guardian Angel (Raph x Reader)

**Here's a short Raph x Reader! Really nothing to fangirl over (no kissing sorry :c next Raph x Reader one will have making out and stuff I promise!) but I hope it can sort of satisfy your fangirl needs. 2012 universe.**

You walked down the street, pulling your jacket tighter around you. Manhattan had been rather dangerous as of late, and you weren't even sure why you still even lived in this city.

Heck, you've even been attacked by those Purple Dragon members.

But the first time you were jumped, someone saved you. And they kept coming back to save you.

You remember the day they rescued you just like it was yesterday:

"HELP!" you cried out in desperation, a Purple Dragon advanced on you, holding a knife in his hand.

"Listen here, little lady. I won't have to use this if you give me what I want," the thug smirked.

"W-what... what is that?" you pressed yourself against the brick wall, hoping that a secret door would open and you could escape.

"I'm in need of a little extra money. You wouldn't mind handing over some cash, would ya?"

"I-I have no m-money," you stuttered. It was true. You spent it all on in town today, buying food for a small homeless family, an action figure for your brother, and lunch for yourself,

"Oh, but I think you're lying" the thug gave you an evil smile.

"I-I'm not!" you began to panic. The man held up a knife and pointed at you.

You started to scream for help as the Purple Dragon came right towards you. Just as he was about to slice your throat, someone pulled him away from you.

"Who's there?!" the thug turned around, only to get punched in the face. You remained up against the wall, watching as the Purple Dragon thug stood back up. You could barley see someone else, but you didn't see what they looked like, as they were in the dark.

"Your worst nightmare..." the other person spoke, sounding rather threatening. But they couldn't have been much older than you. Just a teenager at most.

"You really think you can stop me, you freak?" the thug laughed.

"I really hate idiots like you," your savior growled in annoyance and punched the thug once more, knocking him out.

You blinked as the thug fell to the ground and the person who just saved your life moved to walk off.

"Hey! Wait!" you called out, reaching out to grab their arm. As soon as you touched them, they pulled away, "Thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome. Are you okay?" they asked. You still couldn't see them, but could just barley make out two bright green eyes.

"Yeah," you smiled, even though they probably couldn't see you.

"Well... try and be careful. This is probably the only time we'll meet," they said, leaving you.

You thought about your first encounter with the mysterious hero. They said the two of you wouldn't meet again, but you guys did.

You had been attacked three other times in the past six months. And the same mysterious hero saved you all three times. You had asked to see what they looked like, but they refused. It was strange. You've only ever seen their eyes.

You even swore you had seen those green eyes watching you from afar. There was no doubt about the shadows on the roof, watching you as you walked home.

You felt strangely safe. It was almost as if this mysterious person was your guardian angel. It made you smile.

So fast forward to this evening:

You were walking home after staying at a school play for an hour after it was over in order to help clean up. Praying silently, you hoped you could make it home before any thugs could find you.

However, your luck sucked that day.

"Hey, babe! Why don't you head over here and give us a good time!" someone called out to you. You kept walking, ignoring the catcalls.

"We're talking to you, lady!" another voice called out. You started to walk faster.

"Come here, kitty! We don't bite hard!" the group behind you started whistling and calling out to you.

"I'm not dealing with this crap," you muttered to yourself and started running.

"Come back here!" one of them shouted.

"HELP!" you cried out, hoping your guardian angel would hear you.

Suddenly, you heard screaming.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" the voice of your hero shouted. You spun around to see someone beating the crap out of some boys.

You froze as you realized that someone was a giant turtle.

"Dudes! Lets get out of here!" one of the guys screamed. The boys ran off, the turtle standing there, his fists balled up by his sides.

"So... you're my guardian angel?" You asked, approaching them. The turtle turned to you, his green eyes widening. You gave a small smile, but he took off.

"Hey! Wait!" you shouted, running after him and reaching for his hand, "Please!"

The turtle stopped, turning slightly to face you, "What?"

"You saved me once again," you grabbed his hand, smiling up at him.

"You aren't screaming," he looked down at you, shock coming over his face.

"Why would I?" you asked.

"Because I'm a giant mutant turtle," he stated.

"Well, you're pretty good looking for a mutant turtle," you giggled. He smirked down at you.

"My name's Raphael."

"(Y/N)."

You could tell this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	4. Babysitting Troubles (Mikey x Reader)

**Mikey's turn! I got sent a cute prompt on tumblr about Mikey turning into a turtle tot and then reader has to babysit him. 2012 Mikey!**

**P.S. I have a 2014 Leo one in the works, and I got a request for a Raph one, but still trying to decide on which Raph I should do. Leo's should be up later tonight or tomorrow morning!**

You dashed down to the sewers as quickly as possible, after you had received an urgent call from Leo, who was screaming for you to come to the lair instantly, saying something had happened to Mikey.

"Guys I'm here! Is Mikey okay?!" you ran into the lair and bent over, placing your hands on your thighs and breathing heavily in order to catch your breath.

"(Y/N)!" a childish voice called out and before you knew it, a small turtle wearing an orange bandana around his head and eyes tackled you to the floor.

"Mikey?" you sat up and picked the turtle up. He had the same big baby blue eyes, freckles all over his cheeks and that big smile gave his identity away.

"(Y/N)! Thank goodness you're here," Leo ran out of the dojo, and stopped, a relieved sigh coming from him.

"Hey, (Y/N)..." Donnie walked up to you, a nervous smile on his face.

"What happened to Mikey?" you sat Mikey down beside you, starting to get up, but not before he could climb up and sit on your lap.

"He touched this stupid Kraang device Donnie told him not to touch, but he did it anyways and turned into this little twerp!" Raph came out from the kitchen, holding a paper plate with a slice of pizza on it.

"Pizza! Gimme gimme!" Mikey cried out in joy, reaching out for the plate. Raph handed it to him and the turtle tot proceeded to devour it.

"Okay. Where do I come in?" you looked up at the other three Hamato boys. Leo and Donnie gave you nervous smiles while Raph gave you a mischievous smirk.

"We're going to find a way to get Mikey back to normal, but we can't take him with us. We need you to baby sit him until we can figure out how to change him back," Leo answered, "Can you do that?"

"Of course! But, why me? Why not Casey and April?" you tilted your head.

"We tried to get them, but when they came over he said he wanted you," Raph continued. A blush crept over your cheeks, as you had a crush on Mikey. Well, when he was his normal teenage self, not this little kid who was sitting on your lap.

"Really?" you looked down at Mikey and smiled, "Well, don't worry! I got this all under control!"

"Thank you, (Y/N)!" Donnie grinned, and the three turtles took off.

"How hard can this be?" you grinned to yourself as Mikey held up his plate to you.

"More?"

"Mikey! Michelangelo!" you called out the orange clad turtle's name for the hundredth time. Mikey had gotten a little messy with the last couple slice of pizza, so you decided to give him a bath. Of course as soon as you said the word "bath", Mikey took off screaming, "No bath! No bath!"

"Michelangelo Hamato!" you shouted, finally aggrivated. A small giggle came from the kitchen and a sneaky smile came upon your face. You poked your head in the kitchen to see a little Mikey covered in pizza sauce with his back to you under the table. You tip toed into the kitchen and crouched down, ready to grab the turtle and finally give him a bath.

"Gotcha!" you cried out in victory as Mikey turned around and ran right into you. You grabbed his sides and pulled him out from under the table. He struggled as you carried him towards the bathroom.

"I don't wanna take a bath!" the turtle tot pouted as he realized he wasn't going to get out of this.

"You have to, Mikey! You're a mess!" you entered the bathroom and took off his mask, placing him in the water, "The sooner you get in and if you don't fight me off, the quicker you'll be out!"

"Then can we watch a movie?" he gave you his big puppy dog eyes.

"Then we can watch a movie," you smiled.

Now all clean and dried off, Mikey sat by your side as you looked for a movie to watch. The turtles had various movies to choose from, most of which were probably added by you and Mikey after you became friends with them.

"I wanna watch that one!" Mikey pointed at the screen. You stopped scrolling through the movies trying to figure out which movie he wanted.

"Wreck-it-Ralph or Monsters University?" you looked over at him.

"Wreck-it-Ralph!" Mikey cheered. You pressed play on the remote and set it down. Mikey wrapped his arm around yours and hugged it tightly.

Michelangelo had been unusually clingy. The only time he tried to get away from you was when you went to give him a bath. He never left your side and would hold onto your leg, arm, or even sit on your lap if he could.

About half way through the movie, you heard a yawn.

"Tired, bro?" you checked the time. Eleven o'clock.

"I don't wanna go to bed. I wanna stay with you," Mikey rubbed his eyes.

"You can just fall asleep out here. I don't mind," you rubbed his shell. He laid his head down on your lap and closed his eyes.

"I love you, (Y/N)," and with that, he fell asleep. Your heart started to speed up.

You shook your head. No. He's thinking like a little kid. Little kids say they love everyone. Its not like its the real Mikey. He got turned into a kid, and he was just saying he loved you because you were like a sister to him. You and the turtles threw that word out quite often, and no one thought anything of it.

The sweet smell of pancakes was what woke you up. Stretching, you sat up an noticed there was a blanket around you and a pillow under your head. You got up and shuffled to the kitchen, seeing Mikey at the stove. Not the little turtle tot Mikey you had to babysit last night, but it was normal Mikey. He was a teenager again.

"Mikey? How did you turn back?" you walked up beside him, resting your head on his shoulder.

"Uh, I don't know. I just woke up and was back to normal," Mikey shrugged.

"Do your brothers know?"

"Yeah. They woke me up. Leo got the blanket and pillow for you," Mikey answered you.

"I'll have to thank him later," you smiled, still resting your head on Mikey's shoulder.

"Oh, that reminds me," for a quick moment, Mikey pressed his lips softly against yours, "Thanks."

You blinked a couple times before pulling Mikey in for another kiss.

Leo, Raph and Donnie decided to go "back to bed" as soon as they walked in, all silently agreeing to let the two of you have a moment.


	5. Twisted Ankle (Leo x Reader

**Wow guys I am so sorry I haven't updated in like a week? I'm still sorry /)n(\**

**But here's a Leo x Reader, 2014 verse (yes the Micheal Bay turtles, but hey, they are kinda hot~)**

**Enjoy!**

Ever since you met Leonardo, you couldn't help but find him strangely attractive. Maybe it was his gorgeous blue eyes. Or his voice. You could listen to it for hours. Or maybe you just had a thing for ninjas.

Whatever it was, you wanted to see him again. It had been about a month since you last saw the turtles and you couldn't wait anymore. You needed to see Leo.

Standing at the foot of the entrance to their lair, you took a deep breath before entering.

"Hey, guys! I finally found some time to come ov-AH!" you shrieked as you missed the step down. You fell on your butt and pain seemed to rip through your ankle, and you placed your hand over your mouth to muffle the shout of pain rising up.

"(Y/N?)" you heard Leo call out to you. The blue clad turtle walked up to you and knelt down, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," you stated through clenched teeth, trying to act tough, "I just landed on my ankle wrong. I'm fine though."

The turtle. Gave you a skeptical look reached over and gently pressed his fingers against your ankle. Your eyes watched his bicep as the muscles flexed slightly.

"It's swollen," Leo muttered under his breath, "You probably twisted it or something."

"Oh, is that all?" you kept your eyes on his muscles, but you looked into his eyes, just to see a slight smirk playing on his lips.

"Let me help you," Leo went to pick you up, but for some strange reason, you rejected his help.

"No, I'm fine," you pushed slightly on his shoulder, blushing slightly over how giddy the simple contact made you feel. The fearless leader stood up, watching you wearily, ready to catch you if you fell over. You put all your weight on your good foot and pushed yourself off from the ground.

"See? I'm fine!" you grinned as you started to put your other foot down. It hurt like crazy, but you didn't want to show weakness in front of Leo. He always watched over you, and was rather over protective. While you loved the attention, you felt the strange need to prove to him that you were capable of taking care of yourself.

"If you say so..." Leo nodded. You started to take a step, but as soon as you lifted your good foot, pain shot up your leg and you fell forward. Leonardo dashed forward to catch you. His strong arms wrapped around you quickly, and you put your arms out to try and catch yourself, ending up with having your hands and head up against his chest. A blush crept upon your cheeks as he effortlessly picked you up.

"Leo, I'm fine," you stated as he sat you down and got a first aid kit.

"You twisted your ankle, (Y/N)," Leo looked over at you. You sighed in defeat as he came over and proper your foot up on his lap.

"Yeah, but, it's not going to kill me," you argued.

"No, it won't, but you still need to take care of it," the blue clad ninja raised an eye ridge.

"Why are you always watching over me like a hawk?" you blurted out. Leo's head snapped up quickly, his eyes wide with confusion.

"What?"

"Every time you're around, you always hover over me. Its like I can't do anything without your special permission. You treat me like a little porcelain China doll. I'm not weak, I'm not fragile, I can handle myself," the words rolled right off your tongue. Leo blinked a couple times before he turned his head back down to your ankle. His touch was soft and gentle.

"I never said you were weak or anything," Leo shook his head and looked up at you, "I know you can handle yourself, and I don't doubt your skill. I care about you. I worry about those I care about."

The room got silent as Leo wrapped up your ankle.

"You care about me?" you looked up at the giant turtle, who was gazing lovingly at you.

"More than you know, (Y/N)," he breathed as he leaned in closer and pressed his lips ever so gently against yours. Your heart began to beat wildly against you chest. His hand rested on your back and pulled you closer to him. You wrapped your arms around his neck and began to return the kiss.

It was everything you had imagined. Of course you never imagined it would take a twisted ankle for Leo to kiss you, but it was worth it.


	6. Troublemaker (Raph x Reader)

**Another one up! Sorry these have been taking so long to write oh man. I wanted to write get these up much quicker than I have been when I first started. Oh well.**

**Here's a Raph x Reader one. I based it off of 2k3/2k7, but you can easily replace it with another Raph if you wish~**

**Enjoy!**

You knew he liked you. You caught him staring at you more times than you could count. Heck, you even heard him tell his brothers he thought you were a babe.

It wasn't a problem, considering you found yourself oddly attracted to the red masked turtle. He had the most gorgeous golden eyes, and his Brooklyn accent was enough to give you goosebumps.

You couldn't deny it, Raphael was sexy.

How did you figure he liked you? It wasn't hard. He'd stare at your lips for a second or two here and there as he talked to you. He always sat closer to you than the others. And you had a hunch he would dream about you.

The turtles had invited you over, and you quickly agreed. That's when your idea came to you.

You liked Raph a lot, and he liked you. It was time for you to reveal your feelings for him, but you weren't just going to tell him. No, you were going to drop the hints and get him flustered. You grabbed a red tank top that was a little form fitting and a pair of black shorts. You decided to even put on makeup. Once you were done, you threw on a pair of sandals and a thin jacket. Excitement grew in your stomach as you opened the sewer by your house and saw a pair of golden eyes staring up at you.

"About time!" Raph shouted up playfully.

"Sorry! I had to get ready and stuff," you weren't lying. Raph shook his head and held out his arms, ready to catch you. You jumped down and his arms wrapped around your waist and he slowly put you down. You made sure to place your hands on his shoulders, and slid them down his arms, feeling his muscles. A gulp came from Raph, and a smirk formed on your lips as he hesitantly moved away from you, to put the sewer cap back on.

"So, uh... nice to see you, (Y/N)," Raph came back down, giving you a slightly nervous smile.

"Same to you, Raph," you stepped closer to him.

Raph was silent the rest of the way. You would "accidentally" brush up against him, every time he turned to look at you to probably, you'd bat your eye lashes at him and he would turn away. It made you giggle.

"(Y/N)'s here. I'll be in the dojo practicing if you need me," Raph announced as the two of you walked in. Mikey sat up and waved at you. Leo and Donnie were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, (Y/N)! I just got this awesome new videogame for us to play!" Mikey held up some Xbox controllers as Raph walked away. You wanted to follow after Raph, but you decided to give him a break.

"Sure, Mikey! Lets do it!" you skipped over towards the couch and sat beside Mikey.

"You are going to love this game, dudette!"

* * *

><p>After about three hours of playing videogames with Mikey (and eventually having LEO and Donnie come over and watch you two), Raph finally came out of the dojo.<p>

"What were you doing?" Leo turned around to face Raph. You spun around and smiled at him.

Raph's cheeks turned as red as they could, "Just letting off steam."

"Well dude, you missed it! (Y/N) totally kicked my butt in Assassin's Creed," Mikey nudged you.

"Well when you owned the game for two years and beat it about four times, you kinda become a pro," you smirked.

"You want to join us? We're planning on watching a movie," Donnie asked his older brother.

"Nah, I'm kinda tired," Raph faked yawned. You saw right through it, and knew he was trying to avoid you in order to prevent himself looking like a fool. He headed up towards his room after the other three turtles nodded.

"I'm going to head to the bathroom. You can start the movie if you want," you stated, getting up. Much to your luck, the bathroom was right across from the turtle's rooms.

You walked up the stairs just to see Raph opening the door to his room, "Raph!"

The red clad turtle stopped and looked at you, eyes wide, "H-Hey..."

"You've avoided me practically all night," you walked up to him and held your hands together.

"No, that's not it-" Raph shook his head

"Then you wouldn't mind if I hung out with you for a little?" you tilted your head, giving him an innocent smile.

"Come on in," Raph held the door open for you. You walked in and stood off to the side so Raph could walk in. He closed the door and turned on the light. The lighting in the room was very dim, and you loved it. The ninja's room was rather plain with the exception of his bed, a small coffee table, and various weights and weapons.

"I thought you did all your training in the dojo?" you pointed to the weights.

"Sometimes. When I can't sleep, I usually do some sort of training in here so I don't disturb Splinter," Raph sat on his bed.

"Interesting," you nodded. You caught Raph staring at you again and smiled, "Why don't you just take a picture?"

"What?" Raph's eyes went wide again as he looked away. You sighed to yourself.

"Raphael, I know you have the hots for me. There's no use in trying to hide your crush on me," you stated. Raph opened his mouth, only to close it again. He was flustered for real this time. It was kinda cute, but you were a little aggrivated over the fact he was trying to deny it.

"I don't know where you get that idea from-" Raph began, but was quickly cut off by you sitting on his lap.

"Its kinda obvious you like me," you started to unzip your jacket, but very slowly. Raph's eyes flickered down at your zipper, but quickly back up to your eyes.

"H-How... how?" Raph couldn't even speak. He was so shocked by your sudden action.

"I've caught you staring at me I don't know how many times. You always find a way to sit beside me, and you speak rather loudly. Especially in your sleep," you shrugged your jacket off.

Raph's cheeks were bright red, "(Y/N)..."

"But don't be embarrassed, because I return the feelings," you grabbed his shoulders and brought him closer to you so you could kiss him. Your lips touched slightly and Raph froze. You moved your arms around his neck and kissed him gently. A smile came across your lips as Raph wrapped his arms tightly around you. He began to kiss you back, and you couldn't say you didn't enjoy it.

Suddenly you were caught off guard. The next thing you know is that you're on your back and Raph is on top of you.

"Raph-" you managed to gasp as he pulled away for a moment, only to go back to kissing you, only a little rougher this time. You kissed him back, grabbing onto his shoulders and his shell, pulling him closer.

He ran his tongue over your bottom lip and you parted your lips with no hesitation. His tongue explored every inch of your mouth and you moaned unexpectedly into the kiss. Embarrassed, you pulled away quickly and turned your head to the side, placing a hand over your mouth. You closed your eyes as well, to prevent yourself from looking at him.

"What's wrong?" Raph placed a hand on your cheek. You shook your head.

"You didn't hear that?" you didn't even dare face him.

"Are you embarrassed?" Raph whispered seductively. You felt chills run up and down your spine as he placed his lips on your neck. He kissed down from your jaw to your collar bone, leaving a trail of kisses. He started to kissed back up your neck, but once he placed a kiss on the crook of your neck you shivered and let out another moan. He smirked against your skin as he slightly bit down.

"Raphael-" you gasped loudly and tilted your head back. His fingers ran through your hair and he held you close to him. He came back up to kiss you on the lips again.

He pulled away too soon in order to let you catch your breath. Raph hovered over you, breathing heavily. You were also gasping for air. The ninja looked down at you and smirked.

"Ready for round two?" you felt him play with the hem of your tank top. You nodded eagerly, and his lips smothered your again as his hand slipped up your shirt.


End file.
